The Best Thing
by FicreaderT
Summary: A short one-shot going back a few seasons; my take on what might have happened if the rooftop bar scene at the end of 4.14 had continued (and contained more McRoll).


_I found this on my computer, written a few years ago and basically complete but never posted. Since I'm a diehard McRoll fan and still like to look back at happier times when Steve and Catherine were together I figured I'd polish it a little and post it in case there are other fans out there who may be interested in reading it. This goes back to season four, episode 14, which is the the one when Steve and Danny are taken hostage by an escaped convict (so there are obviously spoilers for that episode) and it's just my take on what might have happened if the final scene at the rooftop bar had run a bit longer before the credits rolled at the end of the episode._

 _Thanks to everyone who has read and especially those who have reviewed my previous stories. I hope this one doesn't disappoint!_

 _The only things I can take credit for are whatever Five-0 fans don'_ _t recognize from the episode._

* * *

"You should see the other guy," Grace Williams said. The Five-0 team and their friends were poolside at the rooftop bar of the Hokulani Waikiki enjoying each other's company as Grace regaled them with tales of why she had bruised knuckles and was suspended from school.

Steve rose from his chair, "Okay, I'm going to go get another round. Danny, come for a walk."

His best friend looked up at him. "Why, you need me to pay for it?"

"No, I've got Catherine's Amex."

"Oh, nice." Danny also rose from his chair. "Be right back," he told the group as they laughed.

They reached the bar and ordered their drinks. Danny was duly impressed that, not only had Steve _not_ forgotten his wallet, he was actually paying. They leaned against the counter observing their ohana while they waited for the bartender. Danny and Steve watched Grace interact with members of her 'family' and the SEAL was proud. Proud of the amazing person she was, and proud of Danny for raising her that way.

"She's a great kid, Danny."

"Yeah. She's got a mean right cross, too."

Steve turned to look at his partner and smiled as he watched his friend watch the youngster. Five-0's commander knew how lucky he was to have such amazing people in his life. His eyes roamed the circle starting on Kono, whom he had missed the months she and Adam were away in China and Hong Kong trying to stay one step ahead of a Yakuza hit; moved to Grace, his honorary niece; on to Chin, the soul of the team, and stopped on Catherine. His Catherine, who was so much more to him than just a girlfriend.

She sat with her back to the bar and a drink in her hand and laughed at something Kamekona was saying. Steve watched her long dark hair sway as her shoulders shook with laughter and suddenly he longed to see her face. As if on cue, she glanced over her right shoulder for just a moment, but long enough to send a warm smile his way before turning back to the conversation. _God she's beautiful_ , he thought, _and she's mine._

* * *

Catherine was listening to Kamekona regale the group with some of his funnier helicopter tour stories when she heard Steve behind her with an amused "Hey, little help here?" She turned to see him standing just behind her chair juggling three drinks. She made a quick decision and grabbed the glass in his left hand so he could transfer one of the ones in his right. He handed one glass to Chin and the other to Grover then retook his seat next to her.

Once Steve was settled he placed a hand on her leg and leaned in for a quick kiss that she was more than happy to reciprocate. He pulled away just enough to put a couple of inches of space between them and flashed her a smile. "Thanks. That could have been a disaster."

She smiled in return and gave him another kiss. "You're welcome, sailor."

They both sat back and returned their attention to the conversation around them. Catherine was feeling pleasantly relaxed by the atmosphere and the few drinks she'd consumed as she watched Steve interact with their friends. She turned reflective for just a moment; happy to be able to put aside the emotional turmoil of the previous day. She admired how handsome Steve looked in his suit tonight and enjoyed feeling like the luckiest woman in the world that this amazing man was here beside her. He was most definitely handsome _and_ smart, and he also one hundred percent hers.

He caught her watching him when he glanced over and cocked an eyebrow in an unspoken question. She replied with a broad smile and a slight shrug of her shoulders and he reached for her right hand and gave it a squeeze.

He knew she had been scared the previous day when the team discovered that Randall Parrish, a dangerous escaped convict, had been holding him and Danny hostage. They eventually learned the man was just trying to prove his innocence but there were a lot of hours when he wasn't sure both he and his partner would be making it out of the situation in one piece.

Later in the day, when he was finally reunited with Catherine, he had seen the evidence of her emotions in her eyes and felt them in her embrace. He hated knowing he was the cause of it and had reflected back to years before, when they had been stationed in different parts of the world and regular communication had not been a guarantee. In those days they would each typically hear about 'situations' after the fact when any danger had already passed. He supposed that was one very small downfall of having her as part of his team now – Catherine was going to be aware of any potentially dangerous situations as they happened, and he disliked the thought of putting her through that. It wasn't that he didn't think she could handle it - on the contrary, he knew she could and that she trusted him to do his very best to come home to her. But he knew firsthand how difficult it was when dangerous situations involved the ones you love.

Luckily, their run-in with Parrish had worked out in the end, and they were here now, together, and that was all that mattered. He squeezed her hand again and then turned his attention back to the party.

The laughter continued, as did their enjoyment of the beautiful evening, the conversation and mostly, each other's company.

Danny finished his Longboard and commented, "I think I need another beer."

Steve looked over, "You buying this time, partner?"

"You coming with me?"

Steve smirked and shook his head. "No."

Danny stood. "Then it looks like I'm buying. Anyone else need one?"

Catherine stood as well. "I'll go with you."

Danny smiled at her. "This mean _you're_ buying?"

She smiled back. "Can't," she quipped, "Steve has my Amex," which prompted another round of laughter.

Danny just shook his head and held out his arm in a gesture for Catherine to walk ahead of him. She passed in front of Steve and trailed her fingers along his arm before she and Danny proceeded to the bar where the blonde ordered two Longboards and another Shirley Temple.

"You ready for another one?"

"Sure, why not." She smiled her gratitude. "Thanks."

Danny amended the order and they both turned to watch their group of friends until Catherine turned to face her companion.

She, like Steve, had been recalling the events of the prior day. She could easily recall both the fear that had bubbled up in her when she and Chin realized Steve and Danny were in trouble and the rush of relief she had felt as soon as she laid eyes on them Steve and Danny and saw for herself they were unharmed. At the time she'd been focused solely on Steve and felt a pang of guilt now for how she had behaved toward Danny.

"Hey, Danny?"

He shifted his attention to her and leaned his left arm on the bar. "Yeah?"

"You know I care about you, right?"

"Yeah, I know that," he replied, "'Course I know that." He held her gaze, noting her serious expression. "Where'd, uh, where'd that come from?"

"Yesterday… I heard what you said - about being okay, too. I _was_ worried about both of you, you know, but with Steve it's…." She trailed off and looked over toward where the man in question was sitting.

Danny watched her watching his best friend and smiled. These two were really something.

"Hey," he said to get her attention and she turned to look at him, "You don't gotta tell me. It's all good."

Danny looked over toward his partner and Catherine followed Danny's gaze, which must have set the SEAL's senses to tingling because he glanced over his left shoulder at the pair standing at the bar. He caught Catherine's eye and sent a smile and a nod her way before he made eye contact with Danny and then returned his focus to the group.

Catherine smiled at her blonde friend. "Thanks, Danny."

The bartender placed two bottles and two glasses on the counter and Danny laid down a couple of bills and told her to keep the change. She thanked him and moved away to help another patron.

Catherine reached for the glasses before Danny laid his hand gently on her arm. "I uh, I told Steve this once and now I'm gonna tell you. You are hands-down the best thing that has ever happened to that big lug."

"Danny," Catherine felt herself becoming a little choked up and there may have actually been the shine of a tear in her eyes as her face broke into a genuine smile. "Wow. That's…. Thank you," she said sincerely.

He shrugged. "Nah. I'm just saying it like it is." He picked up the two bottles and took a step before he paused and turned to address her again with his eyes twinkling. "Just uh, don't let him ever forget it. I'd offer to help you kick his ass if he tries, but I uh, I don't think you'd need me." With that he turned and walked away, leaving Catherine gaping after him for a moment until she turned to follow.

* * *

An hour later Danny Williams stood waiting for the elevator so he could get his tired daughter home and put her in bed. He leaned against the wall as his monkey leaned against him and he observed his friends as they talked and laughed about something he couldn't hear. But he didn't need to. He thought about Kono, how happy she was to be back and how happy they were to have her back, especially Chin, who was a strong and steady constant in their lives. He looked over at their new friend, Lou Grover, and appreciated the opportunity for more back up for his Neanderthal partner. His gaze shifted to Kamekona and realized he was wouldn't be lying if he admitted he was actually a little impressed with the big guy's empire.

And he saw his partner, his brother. He saw the goofy, slightly love-struck grin on Steve's face as he watched Catherine telling a story. And he saw Catherine rest her hand on Steve's knee as she was talking. And Danny smiled, because he liked seeing his friends happy. Especially his closest friends. And any idiot could see that his partner's Ramboette made him a very happy man and that the feeling was definitely mutual.


End file.
